


Stucky-《On The Run：在逃》

by ReginaW



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReginaW/pseuds/ReginaW
Summary: 公共场合x事——大巴车后座可能是切黑盾姬友骚鸭点梗
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 7





	Stucky-《On The Run：在逃》

James正在潜逃。  
逃离九头蛇、神盾的追捕。不管他为什么要被追捕，James知道，如果被抓到，就绝对会再回到那个黑暗冰冷的金属棺材里，他不想再回去了。他不知道自己当初为什么要把那个金发的傻子从水里捞出来，自己的脑子不断吵嚷着“去救他”、“他不能死”，这个男人知道自己是谁，或许自己应该去找他。

心里想着靠近，行动却带着James逃得更远。

他选择搭乘了不知通向哪里的大巴车。上了车，James压了压头上黑色鸭舌帽的帽檐。车上人很少，大都坐在车厢前端，James犹豫了一会儿还是坐在了最后一排。James心不在焉地看着窗外，思考着自己为什么会落得这个境地。天色暗了下来，还飘着厚厚的乌云，这是暴风雨的前兆。James正准备小憩一会儿却突然听见一个人渐近的呼吸，睁眼瞟见了车玻璃上倒映出的一抹金色。他猛地回头，看到Steve已经在他身边坐下。

James条件反射似的向角落瑟缩了一下，即使他试图说服自己现在他是安全的，双眼仍然一动不动的紧盯对方。  
“你怎么找到我的？“  
“我有我的方法，Bucky。你知道一声不吭的离去不是很礼貌吧？“  
Steve蓝色的眼睛直勾勾的看着James，好像知道他的心虚。  
“我说了，我不是你的Bucky。“  
James还是一味地否认，但Steve能感觉到他没有以前那样确定了。  
“是吗，但你内心深处知道我说的都是真的，对吗？我从不说谎，至少不对你。“  
Steve靠近James的耳边，悄声地说。他温热的气息让James的耳廓不着痕迹地变红了。James转过头，看着眼前Steve的脸几乎停止了呼吸。

他知道自己为什么逃了。

过近的距离让James乱了方寸。脑海里有声音喊着“你认识他”、“你想他”，他不自觉地靠近Steve，在他的嘴唇贴上Steve的之前，他说：  
“I know you.“

嘴唇相触的一瞬间，两人都几乎要失去控制。对于Steve，那是久违了的触感、充斥着想念的吻；而对于James，那是对于自己内心的试探。嘴唇的简单触碰很快变成了唇舌交缠，James用自己的右手抚上Steve的脸颊，拇指摩挲着。他的喉咙间溢出了一丝呻吟，像是在要求Steve更进一步。  
“Bucky......“  
Steve抵住James的额头，像是在向他寻求同许可。那对蓝眼睛里盛满了柔情，但在那更深处，还有一些James看不懂的情感。James不知道他们是在干什么，也不知道接下来要怎么进行。但他只是扣住Steve的脖颈，有点恶狠狠的说：  
“干我。“

除了接吻，Steve想要对James做更过分的事情。他想念那个人的身体、他的肌肉线条、他只接纳自己的秘密基地。James说的那两个字是他最后的心理防线，他更使劲地亲吻James，甚至可以说在啃咬他的嘴唇。腾开双手开始揉捏James的屁股，时不时隔着布料擦过臀缝。如果不是在大巴车上，他现在就想把James摁在桌子上，用舌头舔湿那个久违的地方，让它重新为自己打开。Steve收回手，烦躁地解开James的裤带，伸进去握住那根早已勃起的阴茎。不出所料的听到James吸气的声音，他开始缓缓地撸动它。

James不知道这是什么感觉。Steve的吻让他有点头晕，还让他浑身燥热。前面胀得难受，却有两只不安分的手在捏他的屁股，还偶尔滑过他的臀缝。布料摩擦着他的菊穴，让他不住地收缩。但是他的身体总是想要更加贴近Steve，好像他本来就应该这样做。他感觉到Steve的手伸进了自己的裤子，握住了鼓胀的阴茎。Steve在给我撸管，James脑子里只能想到这个。  
“Steve......“  
他开始顺着Steve的节奏扭动自己的腰，想换来更舒畅的快感。他学着Steve的动作，将有温度的右手伸进了Steve的裤子。

自己的阴茎被握住，Steve的呼吸短暂地停滞了。他强忍住在大巴车上压住他直接捅进去操干的冲动，开始开拓那紧闭了许久的后穴。有些干燥的手指碰到穴口，那里轻微的瑟缩着，明显在抵触陌生的侵入感。  
“放松点儿，只是手指而已。“  
Steve在他耳边说。舌尖轻轻舔舐James的耳廓，Steve含住了James的耳垂。James轻哼一声，他要开始相信Steve的话了，眼前这个男人对自己的敏感点一清二楚。他抿紧嘴唇，希望自己不要发出多余的声音引起关注。

窗外下起了雨，阴沉的天空不断落下豆大的雨滴，砸在车窗上发出不小的声响。

没有润滑的开拓做的很慢，在Steve微糙手掌的包裹下，James先在他的手里释放了。Steve于是将James的精液抹在后穴充当润滑，对身体的掌握与汽车的轻微震颤做助推，James的后庭终于逐渐放松打开。  
“跨坐在我身上，Bucky。“  
James偏头看了一眼前排的乘客，大家似乎都在做自己的事，还好没有人注意到。James跨坐在Steve身上，Steve扶着自己的阴茎抵在James的穴口。  
“可能会有点痛，忍一下。“  
Steve尽量缓慢的推进，尽量不去伤到James。当那个大家伙进到一半的时候，大巴车进入了在翻修的地段，引起不小的颠簸。最开始的那一下带着Steve的阴茎全部进入，James没控制住发出了一声急促的呻吟。  
“呃嗯......！“  
铁臂撑住大巴车的玻璃，James紧紧咬住自己的下嘴唇，试图将呻吟堵回去。他紧张地回头，几番确认无人注意这里在发生着什么。大巴车的颠簸带动了Steve身下的律动，让他得空找回James的嘴唇，及时阻止他把自己的嘴咬破。  
“唔......Steve......呃啊......太深了......“  
“shhhh，小点声，前面的人会听见的。“  
Steve小声跟James说着，敏感的神经让James的小穴绞紧，暗示着它主人的紧张。James不敢看自己身后，生怕有人听到动静转过头来。  
“哈......嗯......Steve，不行......“  
“不行？你的这里......可不是这么说的啊。“  
Steve闻言，恶作剧一般挺了挺身，让自己的阴茎顶得更深。龟头直戳花心，酥麻的感觉从下体传上来，James感觉自己腰部一下都失去了力量。声音也变了味儿，更加软糯。  
“啊......！太，太深了......Steve......嗯呃......慢一点......“  
“喜欢吧，嗯？是不是很喜欢我的家伙在你的身体里进出，操得你身后出水？“  
Steve瞄准了James的敏感点猛攻，一边还在他耳边说着下流的话。  
“喜......喜欢.....嗯啊......更多，想要更多......“  
James的呻吟声逐渐大了起来。不过还好有雨点的声音作掩护，加之阴暗的天空让人疲惫，前排的乘客大都开始昏昏欲睡，没有人听到后排正在进行的淫靡场面。

外面正暴雨倾盆，大巴车里也有人在享受着狂风骤雨般的性爱。  
James的裤子已经被褪到了脚跟，赤裸的下半身被前排的椅背挡着；身上的夹克还穿着，但是里面的圆领衫已经被推上去。James嘴里咬着衣服下摆，湿冷的空气刺激着乳尖，让它挺立着在等待谁的触碰。而Steve却还衣冠整齐，仅仅裤链拉开性器出露着。他的手贪婪地抚摸着James的每一寸肌肤，充满欲望的眼神好想要把对方吃进肚里。下身还在不停地运动着，James的小穴早已红肿，流出的肠液滴到了Steve的裤子上。身处公共场合，James的感官变得更加敏感，Steve在叼住他的乳尖时，James轻微地抖了一下，紧咬着衣料的嘴里流出一阵破碎的呻吟。  
“Bucky......Bucky，Bucky。“  
Steve叫一次James的名字，就在他身上留下一个吻痕。很快James的身上就布满了红印。大概也是意识到有下雨声的遮掩，James呻吟的声音逐渐提高，长时间的隐忍让他的嗓音有些沙哑。  
“Steve，“  
他回应着，右手一手揉着Steve的金发，左手抓着座椅靠背保持平衡。  
“操......腰，没劲儿了......嗯......“  
“没劲儿就靠在我身上。“  
明亮的车厢里，狭小的空间不能支持他们换体位，Steve只得把人揽到自己怀里，大力挺身操干。  
“快一点......哈啊，“  
两个大男人挤在这小地方实属委屈，Steve看了一眼前面昏睡的乘客，抓着James的屁股把他压在了座椅上。似乎是为了方便Steve，大巴车内的灯“啪”的一下熄灭了。Steve低下头，接着窗户透过来的光看着James的眼睛。  
“看来我们很走运，坐拥天时地利呢。“  
换了体位后Steve的行动变得自如了许多，他勾住James的腿弯加大抽插的动作，每一下都重重地操进James甬道深处。囊袋拍打在沾着肠液的屁股上发出令人脸红的声响。  
“Steve......太，太明目张胆了，嗯......“  
James双手撑着头顶的车壁才不至于被Steve的猛攻顶地撞到脑袋。  
“没事，没有人听得到。Bucky，你不知道我有多想让你大声叫出来......你不知道我都想对你干什么过分的事情。“  
James现在已经没有力气反驳“Bucky”这个称呼了。后穴传来肿胀混合酥麻的感觉，加上前面的阴茎被冷落着、随着身体的运动而乱晃，他双得两腿不住的发抖、在没有抚慰前面的情况下就射了出来。James感到视野变得模糊，有温热的液体顺着他的脸颊流下。他不愿意承认自己被眼前的男人操哭操射了。就姑且相信这是汗进到眼睛里刺激的吧，他想着。Steve俯下身，在James脸庞的泪痕上留下一个个轻柔的吻。这和他下身猛烈的动作形成了强烈的对比。  
“别哭Buck，还没结束。“  
是啊，Steve的下身依然坚挺着在他的后穴里进进出出，龟头贴着James的敏感点磨蹭着，他刚射过的阴茎再次硬了起来。

Steve抬起上身，余光捕捉到前排的一个小伙子转回身的动作。于是他抚摸James的脸，看着他的眼睛有些戏谑地说：  
“刚刚有人回头了，”  
刚说完半句，他感觉到James绷紧了身体。  
“别夹这么紧，就算转过身也看不到什么……还是说他能看到？”  
James反应过来Steve在戏弄他，气不打一出来，右手一拳捶在了他的胸口上。但是被操干太久的身体没有多少力气，Steve觉得那就像是有一团棉花砸在他的胸口。紧缩的小穴和眼睛微红的James带给Steve视觉和触觉上的冲击，他放缓了抽插的速度，但仍大力挺动着。阴茎深入浅出、研磨着James的敏感点。温柔缓慢的抽插早已不能满足James的后穴，那里的细胞好像在抗议似地向James传递刺痒的信号。  
“Steve......他妈的......快点！“  
James抬起自己的腰肢迎合Steve的动作，引导着他加速抽插。后穴得到满足，他的头向后仰起，发出餍足的喘息。他双手环住Steve的脖子，将他拉向自己。狂风暴雨的夜晚，两人在黑暗的大巴车里疯狂的交合着，嘴唇没离开过对方。  
“Bucky......Bucky......“  
Steve紧蹙着眉头，James的直觉告诉他，他快射了。果不其然Steve开始在他的体内猛地抽插，James被如窗外暴雨一样迅猛袭来的快感搞得一塌糊涂。除了用自己残存的理智抑制呻吟的声音外，他只能紧紧的抱住Steve，像是快要溺水的人拼命地抱住身边的浮木。Steve鼎力抽插着，一手帮助James一齐撸动下体。他们尽量低声地喘息着，两人在大巴车的后排一同到达高潮，精液喷溅到了座椅和前排的椅背。Steve将自己的阴茎抽出，紧紧拥抱不肯松手的James。他想念他、渴望他，他知道James在逃，如果他愿意，Steve可以跟他一起走，无论去哪里。

性事过后，James靠在Steve的肩上睡着了。睡梦里他小声哼哼着，时不时用脑袋蹭蹭Steve。

车在某一站停靠，James起身用别扭的走姿跟着Steve下车，留在座位上的一个小伙儿一直用怪异的眼光看着两人。  
“他看到了，是不是？“  
James窘迫地红了脸，在Steve耳边说着。Steve回头，看到那个小伙红着脸迅速的转过头去，他扬起了嘴角。  
“hmm......谁知道呢。“


End file.
